typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Arma Agdos
Arma Agdos, ID code A-A, is the first of DI-LAWS's catgirl android police officers, and the older sister of Aya Calypso and Ariel Bastet. Unlike those two, Arma takes her job seriously and is very good at what she does, but is also a very bitter person who doesn't plays well with others. A high-ranking officer of the DI-LAWS Special Operations Division, Arma is primarily sent on unconventional missions where the utmost skill and expertise is of the essence. Appearance Like the other A-series sisters, Arma is a highly advanced android with the appearance of a cat-eared and -tailed female. She is a reasonably tall adult woman at 180 cm, being the tallest of the three sisters and curviest to boot. Her long black hair is done up in a ponytail, with an exposed forehead and two long bangs framing the sides of her face. Her cat ears are usually swiveled forward, causing her to look alert, and her eyes are red and apparently glowy. Arma's DI-LAWS uniform, consisting of a futuristic tights-and-armour combination, is coloured black and purple in representation of her rank. Not being much for fashion, she wears it even off-duty, not caring for any odd looks she gets unless this unwanted attention would be a serious obstruction. At these times, she wears a simple purple and white suit-like outfit instead. Personality Cold and condescending at the best of times, Arma is known throughout DI-LAWS for being incredibly hard to deal with. Not so much for any outbursts of rage or violence, which she rarely resorts to, but rather for her constant silent glaring, broken only by snide, cutting remarks that show her utter lack of concern for the feelings of others. As lone as a lone wolf can be, Arma believes that the only thing that matters is what she was built for: doing her job. "Friends" and "fun" are a distraction, and she holds a distaste for officers who do anything less than dedicate their lives to the force. While her attitude may not earn her any friends in the force, other officers must grudgingly admit that they respect her, if only for her pure skill. When given a task, Arma will finish it to the letter without giving up or letting anything get in the way. Her excellent track record has led her to a fairly impressive rank within DI-LAWS, though she could never become crew commander because her behaviour was expected to lead to exceptionally poor crew morale. She did get a ship, though it's crewed by nothing but mindless drones. And she likes it that way. Except not really. While she puts up the front of an emotionless jerk to do her job properly, deep down, Arma doesn't enjoy being alone. Unfortunately, she also doesn't know how to change—her robotic mind, developed before DI-LAWS perfected the technology, doesn't allow for it, which causes her frustration and fuels her bitterness even more, causing a loop of anger that she takes out on everyone. Or rather, almost everyone. There is one person who Arma tolerates: her little sister, Aya Calypso. While everyone else opts to stay away from Arma, only approaching her only to suck up or act tough, Aya is a naive little bundle of joy who actually enjoys her big sis's company. Arma recognizes and appreciates her good intentions, and though she has trouble acting nice even to her sister, she doesn't act actively hostile either. So she's basically tsundere. Being all about work as she is, Arma doesn't have time for hobbies, though she's developed a tendency to hang out at bars when high command has no new missions for her. Her personal favourite is "The Callisto Crater" of dimension F91113-1020, where she goes to complain about life to bartender Thyone. In truth alcohol has little effect on her, but she likes to compare drinks and sometimes participate in bar brawls. Abilities and equipment Arma's hyper-advanced metal body is far stronger and more durable than any normal organic being of her size. She is physically the strongest of the A-series, being both the largest of them and having the least complex, fragile parts inside her. She also has nigh-unlimited endurance, powered by an outside fuel source beamed into her body via a Zero Manipulator wormhole. If this portal is somehow disrupted, she will need to find an outside source or face deactivation, but compared to the later A-sisters, her choices for fuel are limited. Arma has a jet engine built into her back, granting her the power of flight. Weapons Unlike later additions to the A-series, Arma has relatively few built-in weapons, and mostly relies on handheld armaments. After many years of excellent service on the force, DI-LAWS rewarded her with two DD-1 dimensional displacement handguns that not only spew deadly plasma, but are also capable of temporarily opening portals in space-time. After "tagging" an object with one of these weapons, Arma can open up a portal at the gun's muzzle and effectively fire that object as a high-velocity projectile, given it doesn't have too much mass. As such, the weapons are extremely versatile, as Arma can "load" them with any ammunition and have practically unlimited amounts of it... with the downside that she has to spend a lot of her free time tagging it first. As for the built-in weapons: *The undersides of Arma's forearms contain variable energy blade weapons for melee combat, generated from disc-like devices. These blades can project out in various directions, often being used in the manner of tonfas or elbow weapons. The generator discs can also be detached and thrown as large shuriken (with customizable blade sizes and shape), which Arma can then retrieve magnetically. *Arma's tail contains an electrified energy whip, which can be deployed where it is to extend her tail into a very long and dangerous weapon, or detached to be held traditionally. Furthermore, this whip can be combined with the shuriken to form a yo-yo-like weapon. *Her chest opens up into two parabola-like weapons that generate powerful ball lightning projectiles. *Arma's upper legs contain mortars that can be fired from a kneeling position. She has an arsenal of grenades hidden in various compartments, which can either be used as mortar ammunition or thrown manually. There are several different types of grenades, such as fragmentation and EMP varieties. ''Midnight Sun'' The Midnight Sun is Arma's personal DL-1-90 "Infinite Helix"-class dimensionship, one of the most common types of battleship in the DI-LAWS fleet. While these large and imposing vessels are designed for battle, Arma has had the Midnight Sun repeatedly modified and upgraded to be more versatile, since her mission objectives often vary. Among other things, it's now much faster than its peers and has a cloaking system. While most DI-LAWS ships have actual crews, Arma is not a big fan of other people, and has crewed the Midnight Sun with robotic drones that follow her orders mindlessly. The insides of the ship are a cold, sterile and inhospitable environment, as she uses the living quarters for storage and leaves the life support systems offline unless she has guests, which is rare. Arma is capable of plugging into the ship's computer and taking control of all of its functions on her own, though this may very well overwhelm her in stressful situations. History Early days A-A was the first of the A-series, an early series of DI-LAWS androids created for the Spec Ops Division some time before the organization had perfected artificial intelligence. She was built by a team of roboticists and based on designs by Doctor Ake, who added the cat-like features as an afterthought by request from his daughter. Upon being entered into boot-up camp, she proved to have excellent skills, being able to clear practically any objective she was given, but also turned out to have a cold, calculating and egotistic personality that made it difficult for others to work with her. Her teachers tried to educate her on the value of teamwork, but to no success: A-A just would not change her mindset for anything. Nevertheless she was christened Arma Agdos and allowed to enter active service. When confronted on the matter, Arma's designers blamed a problem with her computer brain and began work on A-B in hopes that they could fix the "bug". Arma, believing herself to be a perfect specimen, was shocked to hear she was being "replaced", as she saw it, and realized she had to work on her faults. However, even self-awareness was not enough to overcome her innate dislike for those who didn't adhere to her strict standards, and all her forced attempts at socializing and teamwork ended in failure. Her inability to change made her increasingly frustrated and only fueled her anger and hostility, until she finally gave up and accepted herself for the unlikeable person she was. A growing family Arma and new little sister, dubbed Ariel Bastet, did not get off to a good start: Ariel was a free spirit who didn't take her duties seriously in the slightest, the complete opposite to the rule-bound Arma. Their differing mindsets led to several arguments, during which Ariel became the first of few people capable of making Arma lose her composure and get proper angry, ending with both of them refusing to work with one another. Ariel's downsides led to the creation of A-C, Aya Calypso, a final A-series android designed to be both loyal and capable of teamwork, but unfortunately lacking in brains. Enthralled by the concept of family, Aya was quick to try and get close to both Arma and Ariel, hoping to push them back together and make the three of them a proper family. Arma resisted at first, but to her surprise the optimistic Aya would not be deterred by her icy demeanour, and as time went on and her little sister just kept hanging around, Arma learned to tolerate her presence (we all gotta start somewhere). Aya was even able to push her into reconnecting with Ariel and establishing a neutral, if not friendly, relationship. However, she would not fully warm up to Aya until a later incident... Strengthening bonds Just doing my duty Vengeance! Relationships Aya Calypso Ariel Bastet Thyone Volle Thyone Volle is the bartender of Arma's favourite bar, The Callisto Crater of Tiedara, Crotesa, F91113-1020, which by extension makes her Arma's favourite bartender. Not that this means Arma is actually nice to her. By nature, Arma doesn't have a lot of people to talk to, so when stress builds up and she has to voice her frustrations, she does so in the general direction of Thyone. Though she complains about assignments and family problems alike, she knows better than to reveal DI-LAWS's existance and hides most details behind a veil of fiction. Thyone herself is used to meeting... unique individuals in her line of work, and sees Arma as just another regular, albeit with some interesting stories to tell. She can tell that the cat-eared lady is hiding something, but doesn't intend to pry. She's a great customer after all, except for when she breaks out the guns and starts threatening some overly flirty patron... Footnotes Category:DI-LAWS Category:Androids Category:Female Characters